


We'll tell the story of tonight

by GammaVaire



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lafayette es un buen amigo, Light Angst, M/M, Mulligan ronca mogollón, drunk friends, sad boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaVaire/pseuds/GammaVaire
Summary: Gracias al musical de Broadway "Hamilton" sabemos de la relación amorosa de Alexander y John, pero hay cierto dato que no se mencionó y que fue bastante importante en su relación. Pero ¡eh! no preocuparse, que yo estoy aquí para contároslo y sufrir un poco todes juntes
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	We'll tell the story of tonight

«Querido John…»— El continuo sonido de la pluma sobre el papel era lo único que rompía el silencio instalado en la tienda.

Se detuvo y pensó durante unos segundos. Con un cabeceo, tachó la frase y miró fijamente la carta que intentaba escribir a duras penas.

«Q̶u̶e̶r̶i̶d̶o̶ ̶J̶h̶o̶n̶ A Jhon Laurens…»— Alexander frunció el ceño y volvió a sumergir las nuevas palabras bajo un río de tinta negra.

«Q̶u̶e̶r̶i̶d̶o̶ ̶J̶h̶o̶n̶ A̶ ̶J̶h̶o̶n̶ ̶L̶a̶u̶r̶e̶n̶s̶ Mi querido...» — Con un resoplido de resignación, cogió el papel y le hizo una bola con sus manos. Lo tiró por encima de su hombro, perdiéndose entre otros 10 intentos de carta que habían sufrido su mismo destino.

—¿Qué me pasa?— susurró mientras se pasaba las manos por la cabeza en señal de agotamiento.

«He mandado muchos comunicados a varios generales durante estos meses. He estudiado y leído más libros que todos los soldados de mi regimiento. Y ahora no soy capaz de escribirle una estúpida carta a un amigo. Concéntrate, Alex.»

El problema era ese. Concentrarse. Durante los últimos días la mente y el cuerpo de Alexander habían tomado caminos diferentes, y él no sabía (o no quería pensar) a qué se debía. Las noches en las que cenaba con tranquilidad (la tranquilidad posible en medio de una guerra) y se reunía con sus compañeros, nadie alcanzaba encontrar las diferencias entre Hamilton y cualquier piedra gris y fría del suelo. Incluso tenían que avisarle de que se fuera a acostar, y muchas veces no llegaba a tocar su plato. Sólo miraba embobado a cualquier punto del paisaje, demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de nada más. 

Una vez, Hércules Mulligan optó por renombrarlo como “Alex Burr'', pero rechazó su propia idea al darse cuenta de que se quedaba corto. Al menos el soso de Burr no parecía un muñeco que se había quedado sin cuerda.

Los altos cargos a los que Hamilton asesoraba y aconsejaba habían preferido pasarlo por alto, afirmando que “a todos nos termina afectando la sangre y los cuerpos caídos. Mientras no le conviertan en uno más, que haga lo que quiera.”. Así funcionaba la guerra. Tu relevancia se medía en el número de ingleses a los que habías dado descanso y en cuánto trabajo podías ahorrarles a aquellos superiores que preferían cooperar desde la comodidad de sus casas.

Pero ellos no lo entendían. Nadie lo entendía. Su infancia no fue fácil, y no había mejorado con el paso de los años. La muerte de su madre y el suicidio de su primo dejaron huella en la mente de un Alexander demasiado pequeño como para sobrellevarlo. Salió de ese huracán de pobreza y amargura él solo, y cuando pensaba que podría labrarse un buen futuro, comenzó la guerra contra Inglaterra.  
Aún así, no comprendía cómo en su cabeza reinaba otro pensamiento que no era el de sobrevivir. ¿Se estaría volviendo loco?

En silencio se levantó de su silla y se acuclilló frente al montón de papeles arrugados que había en el suelo. Quizás si los recogía y adecentaba un poco su provisional cuarto se concentraría mejor.  
A quién quería engañar. ni encerrado en una habitación completamente blanca podría enfrascarse al cien por cien en sus tareas. No mientras su cerebro permaneciera cuerdo, llenándole la cabeza de más y más ideas como una enorme cascada cayendo a un lago de tal profundidad que no se llegaba a ver el fondo.

Cuando ya llevaba cogidos un par, una figura apareció sigilosamente a menos de un metro de él. Estando delante del único candelabro que servía de fuente de luz en toda la sala, parecía una sombra alargada y amenazante dispuesta a abalanzarse sobre el americano.

Alexander, que de la impresión se había caído hacia atrás y permanecía sentado en el suelo, se llevó instintivamente una mano a su pantalón en busca de un arma.  
Entonces lo recordó. Su pistola estaba encima del baúl, en el otro extremo del cuarto. No le daría tiempo a levantarse y cogerla. Estaba indefenso.

La figura sumergida en la oscuridad levantó el brazo amenazante, y acto seguido lo bajó rápidamente hacia su cabeza.  
Alex se encogió sobre sí mismo esperando lo peor, pero contó uno, dos, tres segundos y no sucedió nada.

Un pequeño toque en la cabeza y una voz con cierto acento que Alexander conocía muy bien le hicieron abrir los ojos y relajar su cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Limpiando el suelo con tu trasero, Alexander? Y luego los raros somos los franceses...

Como si fuera una torre alta y afilada a la que había que mirar desde lejos para ver la cima, Lafayette observaba a un Hamilton bastante confundido y con las pulsaciones disparadas que le miraba como quien acaba de ver un fantasma. 

—Se está más fresco, y es más cómodo de lo que parece. Cuando te tragues tu gran orgullo deberías probarlo alguna vez— respondió el caribeño con falsa modestia.

—Muy gracioso, mon ami. Me alegra saber que no has perdido tu humor tras ese repentino pacto de silencio tuyo— le sonrió sin despegar sus ojos de los ligeramente azules de su compañero.

—Y bueno, ¿a qué has venido? Estoy ocupado— respondió aún en el suelo. Con una mano apartó de un manotazo el resto de bolas de papel, que rodaron hasta quedarse bajo la mesa. 

— ¿Ocupado? Vaya por dios. Pues nada, voy a ver si el tosco de Mulligan está despierto para pasar el rato— Levantó la botella de whisky con la que le había dado suavemente a Hamilton en la cabeza y se giró hacia la lona que hacía de puerta—. ¡Au revoir!

Tras un segundo de vacilación, Alexander se incorporó y le lanzó a su compañero una bola de papel, quien, a escasa distancia de la salida, se giró con una sonrisa en la boca.

—¿Y bien?

—Voy a sacar los vasos. Siéntate donde quieras.

Francia 1, Estados Unidos 0.

La noche pasó casi tan rápido como el contenido de la botella del marqués, ahora vacía y apoyada en un lado de la mesa.  
Los dos soldados que habían disparado infinitas veces un arma sin rencor alguno y habían ensuciado su conciencia de color rojo sangre se encontraban sentados cara a cara en dos sillas mientras reían y recordaban momentos pasados como dos niños pequeños. 

—¿¿Un noble?? Tienes que estar de broma— exclamó Alexander mientras bebía de su vaso.

—Siento decepcionarte, monsieur Hamilton, pero Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier nunca bromea hablando sobre l'amore— espetó.

—Lo se, lo se. París es la ciudad del amor y esas tonterías. Pero acostarte con un tipo así es caer demasiado bajo. Aunque tu vida sexual sea muy pobre no te tires a un noble.

—¿Tontería? Cuando Francia vuelva a ser libre como un pajarillo, deberías venirte una temporada con monsieur Laurens a la capital para comprobar por qué la llaman así— comentó sonriendo maliciosamente.

—¿Y por qué con él, si se puede saber?— No le gustaba cómo había dicho eso. Conocía bastante bien a su amigo y sabía que (en lo bueno y en lo malo) nunca se le escapaba ni una.

—No hace falta ser un genio para ver cómo le miras. Me recuerdas a Mulligan cuando estábamos en cualquier bar y entraba alguna mujer. Era muy incómodo ver cómo se la comía con los ojos. —Se mesó el puente de la nariz mientras recordaba algunas cosas que probablemente preferiría no haber vivido.

—No me compares con ese burro. Yo no soy tan… 

—¿Básico románticamente hablando? 

—Basto, amigo mío. Basto— concluyó ligeramente molesto. Le habían llamado de todo a lo largo de su vida, pero básico era un término nuevo que anotar en su larga lista mental, y no le gustaba para nada.

—D'accord.— Bebió lentamente de su vaso sin apartar los ojos de los de su compañero— ¿Vas a hablarme de lo tuyo con Laurens o prefieres seguir charlando sobre la promiscuidad de Mulligan?

—… Voy a por otra botella— respondió al instante levantándose de su silla.

Durante media hora, Alexander le relató a su compañero francés su relación con Laurens desde que le conoció en el campamento de Washington hasta ahora.  
En ocasiones Lafayette acompañaba su relato con comentarios como “Oh”, “ya veo”, o “¿y no le besaste?”, que hacían reír al caribeño como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.  
Tras darle un par de tragos a su bebida, la mirada de Hamilton se detuvo en un punto aleatorio de la tienda. Se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró lentamente.

—Y luego están sus cartas. Las guardo como mi mayor tesoro, ¿sabes? El Laurens con el que converso por ahí es… diferente. Más sincero. A veces me cuesta pensar que la persona que me ha abierto su corazón es la misma que se lo abre a los ingleses con su fusil en el campo de batalla.

—Eso es la guerra, mon ami. O sobrevives o tu cuerpo terminará sepultado entre otros cientos de cadáveres. Después de eso, nadie se molestará en buscar tus restos para ponerte flores. Serás un mártir más que se perdió entre todas estas balas. Simplemente no piensas lo que haces. Sólo sabes que tienes al enemigo enfrente, y debes matarle para que él no te mate a tí. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás hayamos atravesado con una bala a otro joven enamorado que esperaba reencontrarse con su amante al volver a Inglaterra. En las guerras es mejor no pensar, o te volverás completamente loco.

Las palabras del francés eran tan crudas y ciertas que sumieron a Alexander en un silencio parecido al de los muertos de los que hablaba Lafayette.  
Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra. Desde una de las esquinas de la tienda, una mujer vestida de negro les miraba fijamente con sus ojos vacíos como la oscuridad de la que parecía que provenía. Su vestido negro se ondeaba como si estuviera hecho de trazas de niebla, movida por un aire que ahí dentro no soplaba.  
Ninguno la miraba, pero sentían su mirada amenazante en sus nucas, como si juzgara cuánto tiempo les quedaba a los dos hasta caer en sus brazos.

Alexander, ya acostumbrando a su presencia, hizo caso omiso de ella, como si fuera una mosca que no mereciera mayor atención. 

Con lentitud respiró llenando al máximo sus pulmones y se recostó en su asiento cruzándose de brazos. Con esa postura y su semblante repentinamente cansado aparentaba más años de los que tenía ya de por sí. Cuando volvió a hablar lo hizo retomando la conversación sobre Laurens. Prefería hablar de eso que sobre los estragos de la guerra.

—Supongo que ya da igual, ¿no? El único momento en el que podré estar con él es aquí. Cuando todo esto termine… — Agitó la mano en el aire distraídamente— ya no habrá nada. Bueno, eso suponiendo que salimos vivos de este infierno.

—¿A qué te refieres?

En completo silencio Hamilton se levantó de su silla y se acercó a la mesa. Al lado de las dos botellas de alcohol que se habían bebido, una pila de papeles ocupaba casi la mitad del tablero. Con los movimientos propios de un autómata cogió una hoja con delicadeza, como si pudiera deshacerse en sus manos de un momento a otro.

Paso a paso retomó el viaje de vuelta a su asiento. Al apoyarse en el respaldo y releer las palabras que se habían quedado grabadas a fuego en su memoria se la dió a Lafayette.

El francés leyó la carta rápidamente. Era de un color blanco sucio y estaba doblada tres veces para poder caber en el sobre. Había partes donde la letra se había borrado, como si hubiera llovido mientras se escribía la misiva. Algunas gotas de lo que deducía que también era agua eran más recientes, oscureciendo y arrugando ligeramente la zona en la que habían caído.  
La caligrafía no era uniforme y había algunas frases tachadas. Al remitente probablemente le había costado mucho encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que parecía una mala noticia.  
Cuando Lafayette terminó de leerlo todo apoyó las manos en su regazo, con cuidado de no arrugar el papel. Por una vez al elocuente francés le costaba articular palabra, tal y como le había sucedido a Laurens mientras le hablaba sobre esa futura despedida a Alexander mientras lloraba amargamente, solo y en silencio, en su tienda.

—Yo… lo siento muchísimo. No sabía que… 

—Él tampoco. Le dieron la noticia hace unos días— Lafayette advirtió que le temblaban las manos mientras hablaba—. Ni siquiera saben si sobrevivirá hasta ese día, y aún así siguen adelante con los preparativos.

Palabra a palabra, la presión que se había instalado en su pecho iba creciendo cada vez más rápido, alimentándose de su dolor y su desasosiego. Hamilton estaba aceptando que era realidad, y eso le causaba un picor en la nariz que creía haber olvidado, seguido de la visión borrosa provocada por las lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con huir de sus ojos. 

—No es sólo por mí. Es que… John no quiere casarse. No al menos con alguien a quien ni siquiera ha llegado a conocer. No será feliz, como tampoco lo haría yo si hiciera lo mismo. No quiero ver cómo su padre juega con él como si fuera una marioneta. Y todo esto por unos intereses que a su hijo ni le atañen. ¿Acaso le es tan difícil pensar por una vez lo que quiere él?— exclamó en un tono mucho más alto del que había usado al principio— ¿Cómo te sentirías si ves a la persona a la que amas irse apagando poco a poco sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada por ayudarla?—susurró con la voz entrecortada.

En su cara relucían las marcas que habían dejado las lágrimas a su paso, ahora libres después de tantos años retenidas por un chico demasiado joven que se había visto obligado a crecer para poder sobrevivir.  
Las gotas que llegaban a sus labios eran saladas, pero sentía que eran tan amargas como la situación en la que se encontraba él y el hombre al que amaba.

—Alexander… claro que puedes ayudarle. Estoy seguro de que si no fuera por tí, él habría muerto hace mucho. Eres ese tipo de persona que te provoca tener ganas de vivir. De no rendirte hasta escalar una montaña, y luego otra, y otra. Laurens no olvidará eso nunca. No te olvidará. Y si no queda mucho para la despedida, haz de estos momentos los mejores de vuestra vida. Sé que no es nada fácil en medio de todo este caos, pero sois listos. Algo se os ocurrirá. Yo confío en tí, y quiero que tú también lo hagas.

—Sinceramente amigo mío, no sé cómo podré mirarle a los ojos después de todo esto.

—Hazlo como el hombre que revolucionó a una taberna entera con su palabra. Que le dió otra esperanza a la gente. Puede que no sea la mejor de las formas, pero será tuya, y eso la hará perfecta a su manera. Y Alexander, no seas como Burr. Esperando una señal que nunca llegará.

Eso último le arrancó una sonrisa al estadounidense, que tras un segundo de vacilación se fundió en un cálido abrazo con su amigo.  
Permanecieron así un par de minutos hasta que Alex se separó mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con la manga de su blusa.

— Lo haré la próxima vez que nos podamos permitir el lujo de descansar en un sitio así.— Señaló la tienda, refiriéndose al campamento improvisado a las orillas del río Hudson en el que se encontraban—. Ahora vuelve a descansar. Mañana será otro día, y es mejor que estés lo más despierto posible.

— No creo que duerma mucho. Los ronquidos de Mulligan me dan dolor de cabeza, pero se hará lo que se pueda. Descansa tú también, ¿de acuerdo?— Giró sobres su talones y se dirigió a la lona que daba al exterior.

Antes de que abandonara esa extraña habitación, Alexander cogió aire una vez más.

—Y Lafayette… — El aludido se detuvo un segundo, apunto de salir de la tienda— Gracias.

El francés sonrió ante su respuesta. Hamilton era poco dado a pronunciar esa palabra, así que aceptó este agradecimiento como un punto a favor en su amistad.

— À toi, mon ami. Bonne nuit— respondió agitando la mano mientras desaparecía en la noche.

Después de pasar las horas con su amigo entre risas y bebida, volver al silencio sepulcral de su tienda se le hizo muy extraño a Alexander. Se había estado recluyendo tanto tiempo en sí mismo que no recordaba lo mucho que había echado de menos a sus amigos.  
Tras unos segundos en los que permaneció completamente quieto mirando a la puerta, se dio cuenta de que nadie más iba a entrar a su habitación. Ni Lafayette, cansado de los ronquidos de Mulligan, ni Mulligan, al que su compañero de cuarto había echado para poder dormir.  
Nunca lo admitiría, pero también añoraba (lo más mínimo posible) al muermo de Burr y sus sonrisas falsas cargadas de ese silencio que ponía a Alexander de los nervios y que él tanto amaba dejar flotar en el ambiente

Tampoco entraría John para hablar con él sobre toda esta situación que les sobrepasaba a ambos.  
Hamilton sabía que el virginiano no sería capaz de dar el primer paso. Debía tener tanto peso sobre sus hombros que lo último que querría sería hacerse cargo de esa conversación inevitable. Por eso era Alexander el que se ocuparía de ello. Por él. Por ambos.

Rodeó la mesa con una tranquilidad que hace un rato habría considerado imposible y cogió varias hojas vacías mientras se acomodaba en su silla, dispuesto a terminar lo que había empezado. Sus dedos vacilaron un instante antes de agarrar la pluma y hundir su punta en el tintero. Respiró profundamente y empezó a escribir una carta más de las cientos que había escrito a lo largo de su vida.

Solamente que esta no era una carta más.

«A mi amado John Laurens… »

**Author's Note:**

> Muchos abrazotes a Sonja por leer esto rápidamente y gritarme en mayúsculas que era muy bonito. PA´ BONITA TÚ, REINA


End file.
